12 Angry Hens
12 Angry Hens is the fourth episode from the second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Jason is playing foam hockey and Michelle is worried that he'll damage something. Jason points out that the foam piece is soft. Michelle responds that the hockeystick is wood. She then spots the Rockhopper dented, and thinks Jason did it. He responds that he had nothing to do with it. She asks him if it just got dented by itself. Jason begs Michelle to listen to him, but she retorts that she doesn't need to because it was obvious what happened. Grandmum asks what is going on. Jason answers that Michelle said he did something, but he didn't, and she won't let him explain. Grandmum quotes the verse, "He who answers before listening, that is his folly and his shame." Grandmum is about to explain what that means when Michelle tries to do so, but fails. Grandmum continues to explain that it means that making a decision before you listen to everything is not very bright. Grandmum asks Michelle to do something, but she doesn't say what it is when Michelle immediately presses a buttom on the vacuum cleaner. This spreads dust everywhere. Grandmum tells her that she was going to tell her to empty the bag and tries to tell where the bags are, but Michelle thinks she knows and goes upstairs. After that, the Rockhopper starts to fly. Michelle tells the Penguins to not take Jason with them. Jason protests that he's innocent. Aboard the Rockhopper, Fidgel asks where Jason is. Zidgel answers that they didn't take him aboard since Michelle thinks he dented their ship. Fidgel asks Michelle if Jason said what happened. Michelle answers that she didn't because it was obvious what happened. Fidgel then tells Zidgel that they're close to the ship that was flashing the beacon. Kevin sees an Easter basket. Michelle points out that it's empty and they should leave it. Midgel asks if she's curious to know what's inside. Michelle answers that she doesn't see any candy. Fidgel deduces that all they know is that it was putting out a distress signal and they should investigate. Zidgel gives the order to retrieve the basket. Once the basket has been retrieved, a chicken exits the basket and starts clucking like crazy. Zidgel wants to attack her, but Fidgel points out that she's trying to say something. Midgel agrees with him. The chicken ends up laying an egg which has something with writing on it. However, Fidgel can't read it due to it being a foreign language. The Rockhopper crew debates on whether or not they should help the chicken. Fidgel ends the debate by suggesting they find out more before they answer. The chicken lays another egg, which Kevin gives to Michelle. Fidgel is trying to translate what the writing says, but fails due to not having an advanced decoder. Kevin gets ring from a cereal box, which turns out to be a decoder ring. Fidgel asks if he can use it. Kevin allows him to do so. When Fidgel finally manages to crack the code, he says the writing is a call for help from Planet Henpecked-a-Lot. Zidgel gives the order to head off to that very planet. Once the Rockhopper lands on Planet Henpecked-a-Lot, Zidgel lets the chickens know who they are and why they're here. He then attempts to compliment their coop, but the chickens think he's insulting it and throw caramel eggs at him and the Rockhopper. Zidgel orders a retreat back into the Rockhopper since it's hard to clean caramel stains off uniforms. As the chickens are throwing caramel eggs at the Rockhopper, Zidgel wonders when they are going to run out of eggs since it seems they have an endless supply. Midgel says they need to find a way to get them to stop and listen to them. In order to stop them throwing the eggs, Kevin speaks to them in their language. The leader of the chickens tells the Rockhopper that the royal egg has been stolen. Michelle asks if they knew who stole it. The leader chicken answers that they do and they've caught him, Gizmoid. Gizmoid protests that he's innocent and he didn't steal anything. Fidgel asks why they need the crew if they've already had the trial. The leader chicken asks what trial they are talking about. Fidgel answers that they have to have a trial. Michelle asks why they need a trial. Fidgel replies that a trial would give them a chance to listen to what Gizmoid had to say, so that they can determine whether he's innocent or guilty. The trial begins with Michelle trying to ask Henny Penny where she was when Zidgel declares Gizmoid guilty. Michelle points out that he didn't hear the question. Zidgel replies that he doesn't need to since Gizmoid's a fox and the inhabitants are hens. Michelle says he should listen to all the evidence before making a decision. Zidgel asks why. Michelle tries to answer, but has Fidgel answer for her by repeating the verse that Grandmum said earlier. When Gizmoid says that he's innocent, Zidgel declares him not guilty. Michelle doesn't want this. She tells Henny Penny to say what she saw on the day of the theft. Henny Penny says she was cleaning the coop when Gizmoid threw a sack over her head. When she got the sack off of her head, Gizmoid had taken the egg. Zidgel then declares Gizmoid guilty. Michelle points out that he has to hear Gizmoid's side of the story. At first, Zidgel doesn't want to hear it, but reluctantly does so. When Gizmoid pleads not guilty, Zidgel declares him that. However, Michelle doesn't want this, she wants him to listen to everything before he answers. Gizmoid says he was looking for shelter from a cosmic dust storm. When he entered, he saw the egg on its perch. A shadow fell over it. When Zidgel declares Gizmoid not guilty, Michelle points out that he's not paying attention. Zidgel replies that he did listen and he liked Henny Penny's story better. He notices that it had more intrigue. Michelle says that she wants to cross examine Henny Penny. Michelle is about to say something when Henny Penny says that she didn't do anything. Michelle points out that she didn't say anything. She asks if Henny Penny is a chicken. Henny Penny answers no. Michelle is surprised at her answer and says that she was going to ask if she is a chicken who keeps the coop clean. She sees Henny Penny's feet and unmasks her as one of Cavitus' minions. The minion tries to escape, but Fidgel manages to stop him. Zidgel asks how Michelle knew this. Michelle answers that he answered her question before he heard it all. Michelle asks what he's doing there and why would he steal the royal egg. Meanwhile, Cavitus' other minion is sitting on the egg. He asks if he can get off now. Cavitus answers no since the egg has to hatch soon so that he can have a royal friend. In the Rockhopper, Midgel asks how much farther to where Cavitus has the egg. The first minion answers that it's around here somewhere. Zidgel asks why did Cavitus send him back to Henpecked-a-Lot after he stole the royal egg. The first minion replies that he wanted to make sure Gizmoid got the blame. The Rockhopper then encounters a literal fork in the road. Fidgel asks which way they should go. The first minion points in one direction, but then another. He keeps doing this until Midgel says that it's getting them nowhere. Michelle sees a scarecrow pointing in a certain direction and says they should go that way. Fidgel replies that he isn't pointing and they should ask. At first, Michelle doesn't see a need to ask him, but decides to do so. Fidgel asks the scarecrow if he's seen Cavitus go by with a royal egg. The scarecrow points left at first, but then points right, so the Rockhopper goes in that direction. Back where Cavitus is, Cavitus says that Gizmoid told him that the prince will bond with the first person he sees. When the egg finally hatches, the little chicken prince calls Cavitus mama. Cavitus tells him that they are best friends for life. The prince doesn't get what he said, so he asks his "mama" for food. Cavitus says that he can't go to high society parties as his mother because they're friends. When Cavitus tries to run away from the prince, he gets thrown out of his robot suit and the prince chases him. The Rockhopper then encounters a bunch of asteroids. The first minions says that Cavitus set this up to stop a rescue ship. When the Rockhopper is close to where Bert is, Michelle exclaims that they're too late since the egg hatched. Fidgel replies that they're right on time. Zidgel says that they can now rescue the prince. Midgel points out that Bert is being chased by the prince. Once the Rockhopper lands, Bert runs up to Gizmoid and points out that he said the prince would bond with him. Gizmoid replied that he didn't let him finish, he said the prince would bond with the first person he sees, like his mother. Bert angrily claims that Gizmoid is the prince's mother to allow him to escape. The Rockhopper crew finds out that Bert and Cavitus are one and the same, so they go after him. However, Cavitus manages to escape them once again. Michelle reassures the prince that they will take him home to his real mother. When the prince goes to Gizmoid, Michelle tells him not to jump to any conclusions until he listens to everything she has to say. Back at Grandmum's cottage, Michelle apologizes to her brother for jumping to conclusions. However, Jason doesn't think that means anything since the mission is over. Michelle asks him if he knows what happened. Jason doesn't know what happened, and fears they'll get in trouble for damaging the Rockhopper as it was GrandDad's. Grandmum then comes to the living room and tells them that she accidentally bumped the toy ship when she cleaning earlier. Jason and Michelle made up their quarrel, and Michelle tells her brother about Bert and Cavitus. Later that night, Michelle thanks God for a grandmum who listens and teaches them to do the same thing. Jason thanks Him for her admitting when she did something wrong and for bringing home Michelle safely. After they've finished praying, Michelle asks Jason if he was worried. Jason answers that he was worried a little bit. Quotes :Wow! I guess it's good to learn a second language. - Midgel Fun Facts Trivia *This marks the first episode where Michelle goes with the Penguins without Jason since Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt. *The verse quoted is "Proverbs 18:13". Remarks Real World References *The episode's title is reference to "12 Angry Men", a 1954 drama about a jury on a homicidal trial, hence the court setting. *The Rockhopper crew encountering the robot scarecrow and asking him for directions mirrors Dorothy's first encounter with the scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz. *The chicken prince sounds a lot like Bibble from the Barbie FairyTopia movies. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:2000s Episodes